death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Haggar VS Zangief
Haggar VS Zangief es el quinto episodio de DEATH BATTLE! En él, se enfrentan Mike Haggar (Final Fight) y Zangief (Street Fighter). Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 5 - ¡Final Fight VS Street Fighter! ¡Por fin se encuentran los mayores rivales de Capcom! (Original: Episode 5 - Final Fight VS Street Fighter! Capcom's greatest rivals finally meet!) YouTube Episodio 5 - ¡Final Fight VS Street Fighter! ¡Por fin se encuentran los mayores rivales de Capcom! Mike Haggar de Final Fightt luchará contra Zangief de Street Fighter, el Ciclón Rojo de Rusia, en un brutal combate a muerte! (Original: Episode 5 - Final Fight VS Street Fighter! Capcom's greatest rivals finally meet! Final Fight's Mike Haggar battles Street Fighter's Zangief, Russia's Red Cyclone, in a brutal fight to the death! Which Double Lariat and Spinning Pile Driver will reign supreme?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Capcom ha creado múltiples guerreros invencibles, pero pocos pueden superar a estos musculosos titanes. Boomstick: Mike Haggar, el alcalde electo de patear culos. Wiz: Y Zangief, el Ciclón Rojo de Rusia. Boomstick: A pesar de su rivalidad, estos dos luchadores nunca se han encontrado cara a cara, pero eso se acaba hoy. Wiz: Somos Wizard y Boomstick y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Haggar (*Suena Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version)*) Boomstick: ¡Midiendo 6 pies y 7 pulgadas y pesando 266 libras, de las cuales 30 son de su asombroso y viril bigote, es Mike Haggar! Wiz: Mike Haggar solía ser el campeón de lucha libre de Slam Masters, pero todo cambió cuando le eligieron alcalde de Metro City, una metrópolis con un índice de criminalidad más alto que Michael Jordan. Boomstick: Una pena que él fuese el único tipo duro que se presentó a las elecciones. La mayor parte de alcaldes sólo pondrían leyes o aumentarían los cuerpos de policía, pero él se encargó del problema por sí mismo. Wiz: La especialidad de Mike son los agarres, lanzamientos y los golpes rápidos. Mike es de ascendencia escocesa y está muy orgulloso de ello, tiene una bandera escocesa en su gimnasio. También se entrenó en la lucha libre escocesa, que se basa en usar el abrazo del oso y mantener tu fuerza mientras superas la del rival. Boomstick: Los ataques de Zangief incluyen el Súplex, el Golpe Cuerpo y una técnica creada por él: El doble Lariat Giratorio, que Zangief le copió descaradamente. Pero para cobrarse su venganza, Mike le copió a él su Piledriver Giratorio. Cuando Haggar no está sobrepasando a todos con el poder de su masculinidad, utiliza como arma una tubería de plomo. ¿Qué? ¡Es un alcalde que patea culos y recicla! Wiz: Sus deberes como alcalde no le distrajeron de su entrenamiento. Boomstick: ¡Haciéndole Piledrivers a tiburones! Wiz: Al parecer, Mike pelea con tiburones toro, unos de los más letales del planeta. Estos pueden llegar a medir once pies y a pesar quinientas libras. Haggar utiliza a estas bestias para practicar las técnicas escocesas y además evita que ataquen a los ciudadanos. Boomstick: ¡La próxima película de Tiburón tiene que tener a Haggar como protagonista! Wiz: Aunque no se haya distraído de su entrenamiento, sí se ha visto reducido por los deberes políticos. Por eso, utiliza técnicas desfasadas. Boomstick: A mí me parece que funcionan muy bien. Wiz: No parece que haya perdido su toque. Narrador: Mike Haggar, el alcalde cuya prioridad es la gente. (Mike se carga a una águila calva) Zangief (*Suena Zangief Theme Atomic Fusion Remix*) Wiz: Zangief mide siete pies y pesa 350 libras, es uno de los luchadores callejeros más fuertes de todos. Boomstick: Y para probar su masculinidad, no hay más que ver sus pelos del pecho con forma de X. Wiz: Zangief es un campeón de lucha libre rusa, su técnica se basa en dar empujones para desequilibrar al enemigo. También se especializa en el Sambo, una mezcla de artes marciales y la lucha libre. Sus agarres y sumisiones no tienen rival. Boomstick: Los mejores movimientos son el Lariat doble, el Súplex Atómico, el Bombazo Volador y un revés creado para devolver proyectiles. ¡Zangief...odia...los proyectiles! Wiz: Su movimiento más característico es el Piledriver Giratorio, que creó cuando estaba luchando con un oso pardo dentro de un ciclón. Boomstick: ¡Eso es la cosa más rusa que he oído en mi vida! Wiz: En realidad, Zangief lleva haciendo lucha libre con osos desde que era pequeño. En teoría, la variedad de osos con los que luchaba eran osos pardos, pero esa especie no es autóctona de Rusia. Es más probable que estuviese luchando contra Osos Pardos del Ussuri, que pueden llegar a pesar más de 1500 libras, el doble del peso medio de un oso pardo normal. Boomstick: ¿¡Y pudo lanzar a uno de esos dentro de un tornado!? Wiz: Luchar contra semejante bestia requiere maestría del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de las técnicas de la lucha libre rusa. Zangief es un leal patriota que lucha por la Madre Patria en lugar de por su gusto. Es el luchador representante oficial del presidente de Rusia. Dejando esto dicho, Zangief es un poco tonto, más bien un seguidor que un líder y lucha por instinto. Boomstick: Más razones para no interponerse en su camino. Zangief: (Ataca al Perro de Duck Hunt) ¡Yo, Zangief te he roto! Combate Zangief y Haggar están de pie en la calle. Haggar se estira y rompe su camisa. Zangief se arranca la capa, apunta hacia arriba y se bebe una botella de cerveza, después, la rompe. FIGHT! Ambos luchadores se agarran entre sí y se miran a los ojos. Zangief lanza a Haggar hacia atrás e intenta darle una patada voladora, pero Haggar la bloquea. Zangief sigue con varios puñetazos, pero también los bloquea. Tras esquivar el Lariat de Zangief, Haggar le hace un súplex, le ataca con un lariat y le patea. Zangief le hace dos súplexes a Haggar, continúa con un piledrive y le lanza a lo largo de la calle. Zangief avanza hacia Haggar, pero este le da una patada y le golpea con una tubería. Zangief contraataca con un revés, que lanza a Mike hacia un edificio. Zangief entra para acabar con él. Al pelear, siguen subiendo por las escaleras, destrozando el edificio y lanzando varias cosas (Un sofá, un globo terráqueo, a la princesa Peach, una Bola de Dragón, a Big the Cat y a Pedobear) Los puños de Zangief y Haggar chocan, pero Haggar no golpea a Zangief, que contraataca con un súplex. Ambos acaban al borde de una ventana. Haggar bloquea los golpes de Zangief, pero este se lanza contra Haggar y ambos caen por la ventana. Haggar y Zangief se intentan hacer un piledrive mientras permanecen en el aire, pero ambos imponen resistencia. Al caer al suelo, se levanta una nube de polvo y gravilla. Al despejarse, se ven a Zangief y Haggar tirados en el suelo, pero Zangief se levanta y ríe victoriosamente. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: Aahhh... Un gran hombre acaba de caer... Wiz: Los similares movimientos de Haggar y Zangief estaban igualados en cuanto a poder, lo que les permitió anticiparse y contraatacar a sus movimientos característicos. Boomstick: Haggar vivió una vida productiva y satisfactoria, dando palizas, rigiendo Metro City y manteniendo a los tiburones lejos de las playas. Wiz: Zangief no sólo pesa cien libras más que Haggar, también es más joven y lleva toda su vida entrenando. Boomstick: ¡Echaré de menos su maravilloso bigote! Wiz: La juventud de Zangief y su entrenamiento superior le dieron la ventaja en este duro combate. Boomstick: Pobre Haggar. Aunque él luche con tiburones, los osos contra los que lucha Zangief son tres veces más grandes y, probablemente, el doble de peligrOSOS. ¿Lo pillas? ¡Osos! Wiz: Pero Haggar luchó como un campeón. Boomstick: Zangief tuvo que tirar la casa por la ventana para ganar. Wiz: El ganador es Zangief.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Combates de juegos de lucha